WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling video game being developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and being published by 2K Sports, It is the third game in the WWE series and the sixteenth in the overall series. It is the first to be published by 2K Sports after THQ went into bankruptcy filing in December 2012 and WWE Games was sold in Feb 2013. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and is succeeded by WWE 2K15. Gameplay On July, 2K announce some improvements of the video game like new navigation system, strike changes, improved reversal systems, catapult finishers, seven new OMG moments and improved nearfalls. 30 Years of WrestleMania mode WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgia-based gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Like WWE Legends of WrestleMania and WWE '13, the campaign revolves around historical stories rather than original ones. The mode features a distinct roster of wrestlers and alternate gimmicks, who wrestled at WrestleMania. In Wrestlemania mode, matches have primary objectives, required to beat the game, and bonus historical objectives, which result in recreated WrestleMania moments. Sometimes the player must follow a guided sequence of inputs, rather than freely control the character. In 46 primary matches, the player competes through storylines of various lengths, switching predetermined characters as they are completed. Each chapter has its own title and focus; "Hulkamania Runs Wild" focuses on Hulk Hogan and early WrestleManias, while "The New Generation" showcases the rise of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in the mid-1990s. The "Attitude Era" chapter brings back some matches from WWE '13's "Attitude Era" mode, as well as some not covered before. The "Ruthless Aggression" chapter focuses on the departure of The Rock, lessened focus on Triple H and rise of Randy Orton and Edge. The final "Universe Era" chapter focuses on the rise of John Cena and the returns of The Rock and Brock Lesnar. The Streak mode The game has a mode that focuses on The Undertaker's former WrestleMania winning streak, 21-0 at the time of the game's release. In "The Streak" mode, the player chooses to defend the streak as The Undertaker, battling waves of opponents, or to attempt to break it, with any character. When facing The Undertaker, the difficulty level is higher than in any previous WWE game. The Undertaker can chokeslam the player if grappled at the head, submit the player with the hell's gate lock when The Undertaker is grounded and can appear once behind the player in an animation previously used for if the Undertaker interferes in a match, if he has a finisher stored. WWE Universe mode The sandbox mode, "WWE Universe", returned, though completely overhauled. The player had been given the option to completely customize their own "universe". Diva-centric custom shows have been made available along with customized pay-per view events having less restrictions, with the incorporation of custom themes, logo and tournaments being available. The rivalry system is credited as the most updated system, with a Rivalry Manager being added to stat-track all rivalries. Release In July, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition", which will include Undertaker -themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character Downloadable content *The "nWo Pack" features Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Randy Savage, Curt Hennig, Syxx and Scott Steiner in their nWo gear. It was released on November 12, 2013 in North America for $8.99 and on November 13 elsewhere, along with a free download of The Giant. *The "WWE Superstars and Moves Pack" features Big E Langston, Fandango, The Bella Twins and 30 new moves. It was released on December 3, 2013 in North America for $7.99 and on December 4 elsewhere, with a free download of Summer Rae. *The "WWE Legends and Creations Pack" features Bruno Sammartino, Dusty Rhodes, Rick Rude, Jake Roberts and 14 new customization options for heads. It was released on January 7, 2014 in North America for $8.99 and on January 8 elsewhere, with a free download of Virgil. Roster To view the complete roster, Click Here. Gallery Rock WWE2K14.jpg HBK WWE2K14.jpg Elbow drop 2K14.jpg Y2J WWE 2K14.png Warrior 2K14.jpg IJBL 2K14.jpg WWE 2K14 Savage.jpg WWE_2k14_Screen1.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Category:WWE series Category:WWE video games